Ay, que pesado
by CharlyKaa
Summary: No podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella. En lo más minimo. Ella no era más que una cliente más a la que estaba decidido a ayudar, costase lo que costase. Pero esa chispa que había sentido nacer en la punta de sus dedos, haciéndola girar bajo su mano en un vals inolvidable, que se inflamaba cuando recordaba la confesión de un enamoramiento. Esa chipa le hacia sentir algo más.


Bueno, como hasta recién tuve uso del internet, no había tenido oportunidad de subir esto y me siento muy complacido(a) de decir que esto está dedicado a una cierta persona que me dijo, hace no sé cuánto tiempo, que ojalá subiera esto pronto y bueno, para él o ella, aqui está. Disfrútenlo.

_El regreso del gato _o _Neko no Ongaeshi_ no es mío, le pertenece al estudio Ghibli (que por cierto hace algunas de las mejores peliculas en existencia). La canción "!Ay, que pesado! pertenece a Mecano o especificamente a Nacho Cano. El "Aprendiz de mago" es un cuento tradicional alemán, mejor conocido por su adaptación para la película de Disney "Fantasía" y la más reciente "El Aprendiz de Brujo" también de Disney. El poema que lee Baron es "Lo que yo te daría" de Rubén Darío. Y con esto termino el "disclaimer".

Creo que de todo este fic, lo único que es mío es el personaje de Christie (o Serenata a Cristina) que viene de mi otro fic, Wings to Fly. Si no lo han leído y/o no pueden leerlo, ella es una Creación musical.

Ahora, sigan adelante con su lectura!

* * *

**¡Ay, que pesado!**

Baron se encontraba, como era ya costumbre para los demás habitantes del Refugio para Creaciones, sentado en el sillón alto de su oficina, al amor del fuego en ese atardecer de Enero, leyendo de nuevo uno de los múltiples libros que decoraban su pared. Claro, para el ojo no entrenado, Baron lucía como si estuviera profundamente interesado en el texto, y la mezcla con la música clásica saliendo de la bocina de su gramófono daba el perfecto contraste para dar la plena impresión de lo que la estatuilla era: un perfecto caballero.

Pero ni Toto ni Muta eran exactamente ojos no entrenados y sabian precisamente lo que estaba molestándolo. Y era conocimiento de los dos que el asunto tenía mucho que ver con una cierta joven de cabello marrón y tez pálida. Practicamente podían ver los engranajes girando en al cabeza del gato, emitiendo ruidos incómodos en su supuesta meditación. Ruidos que seguramente sonaban mucho a "Haru, Haru, Haru".

Pero bien, era de esperarse que los dos mejores amigos de toda su vida prácticamente lo conocieran mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. Y eso ya era decir. Claro, eso no evitaba que el Barón Humbert Von Gikkingen o Baron, como lo conocía la mayoría, por puro respeto al tiempo que casi siempre era un factor estresante, se sintiera molesto, incómodo e incluso enojado por la preocupación de sus amigos. Él era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a si mismo, muchas gracias.

Con una dedicación dada por el enojo que el pobre libro no había visto en casi treinta años, Baron volteó la página, prácticamente arrancándola del cuerpo del libro, y siguió con su lectura.

"Un cestillo de blancas azucenas donde una mano breve coloque, entre armonías y rumores, rocío transparente..."

-¡Maldit...!- Baron estuvo a punto de maldecir mientras se ponía de pie, el libro cayendo al suelo alfombrado con ruido sordo parecido a un suspiro agradecido. -¿Es que acaso no puedo siquiera leer un poco sin pensar en ella?- Cual de las dos "ellas" en su cabeza, ni siquiera él podía decirlo.

_Ay, que pesado, que pesado_

_Siempre pensando en el pasado_

_No te lo pienses demasiado_

_Que la vida esta esperando_

Desde su gramófono mágico (un regalo de un cierto mago agradecido por enseñarle modales a su aprendiz tras haber destruido prácticamente del todo su estudio de magia con su _singular_ intento de acarrear agua más rápidamente) escuchó la canción salir, limpia y pura como la voz que la cantaba. La súbita explosión de sonido causó que el noble gato saltara prácticamente hasta el techo por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar pensar, con un cierto auto-disgusto, en que exactamente la misma reacción había tenido cuando Muta regresara de su encargo de averiguar si su más reciente cliente en aquel entonces (dícese una cierta Haru Yoshioka) estaba bien. Su ligero sonrojo de verguenza se acentuó a uno de... bueno, era un sentimiento al que él no estaba dispuesto a buscar explicación, uno que nacía de la mención de la joven (especialmente si el breve enamoramiento que ella había sentido por él o la mirada perdida de ella eran deslizados en la conversación) que había sido uno de sus más exitosos trabajos en su vida.

_Ay, que pesado, que pesado_

_Siempre pensando en el pasado_

_No te lo pienses demasiado_

_Que la vida esta esperando_

-¿Pesado?- preguntó el gato en voz alta al aparato que parecía sonreírle con ironía -Perdón pero, yo no soy "pesado". Y no vivo pensando en el pasado... y no hay una vida que me espere...- siguió con un tono de voz cada vez más bajo al darse cuenta de lo inútil que era mentirse a si mismo. Si, estaba mintiéndose a si mismo, viviendo en el pasado cuando veía, casi literalmente, el tiempo pasar por fuera de su ventana sin tocarlo. Pero era lo mismo con todas las demás creaciones, ¿no es cierto? Todas estaban, valga la redundancia, creadas para permanecer congeladas en el momento... Claro, trataba de seguir mintiéndose a si mismo. Incluso la misma Christie, que el recordaba usaba un vestido largo y flotante cunado él llegó al Refugio usaba ahora algo muy parecido a los pantalones de mezclilla que las chicas del tiempo solían usar. Y si a él le había sido concedida un alma... ¿no significaba eso que también tenía una vida? Incluso si esa vida era artificial, soñaba y respiraba, a veces comía y... vivía aventuras. Una risa apenas perceptible escapó por entre sus labios y el puño que intentaba en balde contenerlas. -Mi vida no me está esperando. La estoy viviendo, a mi manera...-

_Cuanto tiempo hace falta_

_Para que borres las heridas_

_Que te hiciste en el amor_

_Cuantas veces te he dicho_

_Que sólo tú tienes la llave_

_Que abre y cierra el dolor_

Las lineas de la canción borraron todo rastro de sonrisa en el rostro de Baron que giró abruptamente hacia la esquina de la "Oficina de Asuntos de Gato" donde había escondido el retrato que había ocupado, por última vez, como anuncio en una de las vidrieras de la tienda que conectaba el mundo de las creaciones con el humano. Y lo había utilizado para... -Decirle a la Señorita Haru amablemente que no puede regresar a vernos...- y una vez dicho en voz alta sonaba tan mal como suponía debía haberle parecido a la joven (y a su cuervo y gato amigos) el dejarla aislada de la presencia de todos ellos en su vida.

Ignorando el pequeño pinchazo de culpa, levantó la esquina solo para enfrentarse a la imagen de una hermosísima mujer-gato de pelaje blanco y enormes ojos azules. -Louise...- susurró él, casi con miedo a que la mujer del retrato volteara de la pose en la que había quedado para siempre y lo sermoneara por su infidelidad.

-¿Infidelidad?- se preguntó él después de un momento de darse cuenta de que rumbo llevaban sus pensamientos. -No puede acusarseme de infidelidad, mi señora- respondió él a su propia mente, dejándose llevar por el momento, transformando la propia voz atormentadora de su mente en la voz de su bien amada Louise. -Una... usted y yo jamás estuvimos casados, sino comprometidos. Dos...- y su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos verdes -moriste mucho antes de que nuestra relación pudiera ser- siguió él con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que la mayoría de sus sentimientos por su Creación hermana habían sido dados a su corazón por el deseo del artista que los creó -Y tres... no he vuelto a amar a nadie en mi vida desde que desapareciste...- y sintió la media-verdad como un golpe directo al estómago. Porque una cosa era amar y otra cosa era estar enamorado.

Y él estaba enamorado de la joven humana de nombre Haru Yoshioka.

La revelación estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer al piso, pero apenas se detuvo de un mueble, agradecido por su existencia, y recargado en todo lo que encontraba a su paso, caminó hasta dejarse caer en el sillón alto en el que estaba antes, el libro en el piso completamente olvidado.

_Mira que hemos hablado_

_Que los recuerdos son mentiras_

_Y que inundan la razón_

¿Y no había estado pensando eso justamente segundos antes? que todos sus recuerdos son mentira, que nada tenían que ver con su presente -Pero... Louise...- murmuró, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor quemante que la muerte de la Creación le había traido, justo dias antes de llegar al Refugio. Cómo la recordaba, envuelta en su vestido color lavanda y su sombrero de pequeñas flores de naturaleza muerta. ¿Cuantos años habían pasado ya? ¿Treinta, veinte, cincuenta? Qué importaba a esas alturas el tiempo cuando él se había detenido en el momento justo después de su creación, antes de bailar por primera vez con su amor y de saber que estaba destinado a pasar una eternidad junto a ella. El paso de los años no le decía nada, mientras enterraba la cicatriz más y más profundo, en un lugar donde la memoria y el dolor no lo alcanzaran, mientras todo lo que tenía para mantener una semblanza de fidelidad era el cuadro que él mismo había escondido por miedo al reproche en los ojos azules de la mujer-gato. Trataba de olvidar aquel incendio que la había destruido para siempre, junto a la mitad de su existencia.

_Ay, que pesado, que pesado_

_Siempre pensando en el pasado_

_No te lo pienses demasiado_

_Que la vida esta esperando_

_Ay, que pesado, que pesado_

_Siempre pensando en el pasado_

_No te lo pienses demasiado_

_Que la vida esta esperando_

Haru Yoshioka. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dicho de alguna mujer, abiertamente, que era atractiva? ¿Cuanto tiempo desde que había podido lucir sus habilidades frente a una chica? Claro, no lo había hecho nunca antes, más que por su danza, con Louise. Todo lo demás lo había aprendido por si mismo ya estando en el Refugio y no podía evitar pensar en el placer que las palabras de admiración que la joven le había dedicado le causó en aquel momento.

No podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella en ese momento. En lo más minimo. Ella no era más que una cliente más a la que estaba decidido a ayudar, costase lo que costase. Pero esa chispa que había sentido nacer en la punta de sus dedos, haciéndola girar bajo su mano en un vals inolvidable, que había crecido y desplazado hacia su pecho cargándola en la torre y que había explotado por su boca en el tan hermoso nombre de "Haru" en su preocupación ante la inminente caída de la chica, esa chispa lo había llevado a observarla más de una vez en el tiempo tras su misión. Esa chispa que se inflamaba cuando recordaba que ella le había confesado un enamoramiento. Esa chispa que hacía crecer su angustia hasta el punto que tenía que mandar a Toto o a Muta a buscarla y verla, sólo para saber que ella sonreía de nuevo, como cuando lo abrazó y supo que todo iba a estar bien. Esa chipa le hacía sospechar algo más

_No hay que esperar milagros_

_Porque tampoco los pedias_

_Cuando hiciste el amor_

Se sonrojó gracias a las últimas palabras dichas por el gramófono, como un recordatorio de los sueños que había estado tratando de olvidar. ¿Qué más demostración de que estaba enamorado de ella necesitaba que los sueños vívidos que su subconsciente le mandaba cuando había pasado la noche pensando en ella y en lo maravillosamente hermosa que se volvía? La última vez que la había visto, Haru Yoshioka ya no era una chica tierna y torpe, insegura. Era una mujer fuerte y con la suficiente confianza en si misma para superar todos los problemas que se le enfrentaran. Y él se sentía particularmente orgulloso de haber contribuído, aún con un pequeño grano de arena, para ese final. Pero la canción también tenía razón. A esas alturas, años después de haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de un futuro con ella...

_No debiste hacer planes_

_Tu no decides el futuro_

_Cuando se trata de dos_

No. Ellos no tenían un futuro juntos.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía aún mejor que en ese momento cuando dejó que su subconsciente le dijera exactamente que hacer. Dejarla ir. Ella era humana.

-Dios...- su cabeza cayó de pronto hacia sus manos, los codos recargados en sus rodillas. Que cruel había sido el destino esta vez, entregándole de nuevo un amor para quitárselo al momento siguiente. Ella era humana y él una creación con corazón humano... pero en un cuerpo diminuto e inmortal. ¿Qué destino les quedaba juntos?

_Mira que hemos hablado_

_Que los recuerdos son mentiras_

_Y que inundan la razón_

-Estos recuerdos no son mentira.- dijo él en voz firme a la voz que había respondido a la pregunta más desgarradora de todas. No. Lo que él había vivido con ella, fueran ambas partes conscientes o no de que habían estado juntas era real. No la amaba. Estaba enamorado de ella, y como tal, podía dejarla ir. Ir hacia un futuro en el que sus vidas tal vez se conectaran si así lo deseaban todos los dioses de la fortuna. Si así lo deseaba el destino.

_Ay, que pesado, que pesado_

_Siempre pensando en el pasado_

_No te lo pienses demasiado_

_Que la vida esta esperando_

_Ay, que pesado, que pesado_

_Siempre pensando en el pasado_

_No te lo pienses demasiado_

_Que la vida esta esperando_

-Y seguirá esperando- sonrió él, sabiendo que a Haru al menos le debía, por haberle enseñado la lección que hasta ahora comprendía, el dedicarle a todos sus casos el mismo tiempo y el esfuerzo que al de ella.

¿Y que lección era aquella?

Que aún siendo una figurilla, que a todas luces no debía haber tenido una vida propia, que jamás debía haber tenido movimiento ni respiración ni el latido de un corazón, que era sólo una mezcla entre humano y gato, que era increiblemente interesado en los problemas ajenos... podía amar, enamorarse y olvidar. Dejar ir el dolor y seguir adelante con su vida.

* * *

La figura en contornos amarillos y dorados al fin s separó por completo del cuerpo humano de la chica y se acercó a él, danzando, en puntas de pies, su largo cabello castaño ondenado detras de ella.

-¿Haru?- apenas se atrevió a preguntar él, por miedo a que la ilusión se desvaneciera, pero no lo hizo y la sonrisa en ambos se ensanchó hasta el punto que él dió un grito de alegría y al tomó en sus brazos, feliz de que los dioses lo escucharan y de que la lección que había estado en su pasado le hubiera dado el derecho a ese futuro. Su futuro con Haru en la eternidad.

* * *

OH HAI! Ok aqui termina el fic. Si se preguntan que pasa con Haru al final, de nuevo es referencia a mi fic Wings to Fly, en el que digo que Haru se transforma en una creación de baile para estar para siempre con Baron tras las lecciones aprendidas. Y con esto termina mi colaboración a este fandom por el momento. Perdóneneme si Baron está muy OOC. Si encuentran algo que necesite modificación, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

En un adelanto les digo que en español estoy trabajando en una serie de historias que se tratan de los casos que atiende la Oficina de Asuntos del Gato, tanto antes como después de Haru. Espero verlos pronto y para los que puedan y quieran, por favor vayan a leer mi trabajo más duro, Katzen Blut, en esta misma sección pero en ingles.

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
